


Run

by Not_A_Ginger



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Kate, Hunger Game AU, I should be studying right now but oh well, I'm Sorry, Kate centered, suicidal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Ginger/pseuds/Not_A_Ginger
Summary: I'm sorry but this is not happy at all. If you don't cry at sad movies then maybe you won't be depressed after.





	Run

Running. Run. Don't let the sight catch up with her. She didn't want to think about the boy with the - NO. She would not think about it.

She knew the sight would catch up with her eventually. But running away from her problems was her specialty. It wouldn't let her down now. She had already dealt with enough loss already. She didn't want to add to the weight that was already crushing her.

Her shaking legs reminded her she needed to slow down. She ignored it. After two minutes of running, she collapsed. Heaving precious oxygen into her lungs. She tried to heave herself onto her feat. Tried. She vomited and collapsed next to it. Her stomach still heaving a little bit. 

The memories came back. She cried. She was always the one to die in these terrible games. Nothing moved. She half hoped someone would try to comfort her. Why would they? They picked on her all throughout training. They wouldn't stop now. Besides, they were all in this forest to compete and live. To see another day. If the competition is weak, then it's easy winnings. She was never going to win the games anyway. She would never make it back to Victoria, or her friends Max, Chloe and Dana. Dana was in here somewhere. She hoped Dana would win. Someone from Arcadia should. At least Juliet would be happy her loved one was alive. Victoria wouldn't. But Victoria would understand. Kate had always been weak. She didn't know why Victoria wanted her alive or wanted to love her. Kate gave up.

She took the knife from her belt. She could hear the audience. Some with baited breath. Some with wide eyes yelling "PLOT TWIST", and one with tears streaming down her face, whispering "No". 

"I'm sorry Victoria, but I'm living a nightmare, and I can't wake up...." Voice cracking, she closed her eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Sorry?


End file.
